


Christmas one-offs

by sleeptherapy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew Jeremy, Fluff, Gen, So much fucking fluff, because i love the thought of a soft side for him, fake AH Crew Ryan, this is trash but merry christmas friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeptherapy/pseuds/sleeptherapy
Summary: some kind of christmas one-offs. these suck but whatever. enjoy





	1. "Ryan please, you didn't have to"

**Author's Note:**

> "but i wanted to"
> 
> ((i didnt originally have that ending planned but here we are.. so much sap im throwing up))

You awake to the sting of fluorescents, your eyes burn a little. You feel a pressure in your shoulder and stomach. You panic a little while regaining your surroundings. Penthouse, you remember. You’re at the penthouse. You look around the room. Trail of tubes and wires coming off your body to little machines, monitoring you, giving you medicine. Oxygen tube in your nose, it tickles. You’re in a shitty bed and a shitty room. The dark navy walls make it seems so much darker in here. You try and remember the events of last night… heist, things went south, gunfire, pain, blackness, worried voices, floating, drifting. You go to move and a sharp pain shoots from your shoulder and through your stomach, you let out a small ‘shit’, your voice hoarse and throat scratchy. You jump slightly as the door opens, a running face-painted Ryan pokes his head in.

“Thought I heard you..” He says, stepping in. He takes a seat next to you, his tired blue eyes meet yours.

“What happened?” Your voice low, he pouts a little,

“Someone fucked up, the cops showed up a lot faster than we anticipated,” He always talks most you, leaving part of his dark alter aside. Thats something you love about him. Sure, the psycho part is nice and when you want to have him boy does Ryan deliver but when its late at night after a heist, exhaustion coursing through your veins the more gentle Ryan is best. You learned very quickly that Vagabond and Ryan are two very different people but sometimes they have the same tendencies. Ryan touches you so lightly sometimes like he thinks you’re going to break, Vagabond touches you like every time is the last, sometimes like he _wants_ to break you. But he never goes far, the same look in his eyes as Ryans, fear of you turning to dust one day.

“You took a wrong turn and lost Michael, headed right for the cops. You did good on your own, doll.” His hands lightly brushing your face, you lean into his touch, smile forming. He smiles too and continues,

“But you started to run out of ammo pretty fast and they just wouldn’t stop comin’. I tried to find you and I did, as we were leaving you got hit in the shoulder. We made it to the bike ok but somewhere along the way you got hit in the stomach and you were bleeding pretty bad.” Sadness and worry fill his voice, making you frown

“All the guy were scared.. you were unresponsive for awhile. You’ve been asleep for a week.” Your eyes go wide, and you lightly slap his arm. He pouts and lets out a fake ‘owwww’

“What was that for?!”

“Ryan!! WHY didn’t you try and wake me up harder!!! Christmas is in three days!” He just laughs. The crew was always surprised that your love for the holidays never faded, no matter what happened. Hell, last Christmas was a total shit show but you still got gifts for everyone, made a nice dinner and baked some cookies. This was your holiday and damn that Ryan for allowing your stupid fucking body to sleep so long.

“I have so much I still have to do!” You try and get up, wincing in pain with every move. His hand on your good shoulder pushing you back down,

“Oh no you don’t, y/n. You still need rest, give me a list and I’ll get what you need.” You eye him,

“I, y/n, would never entrust you, James Ryan 'Vagabond' Haywood, with my Christmas duties. Plus theres stuff I need for you sooo.” He places a hand over his heart, and wipes a fake tear away,

“That hurt y/n, more than any bullet, nay, any torture could.” The door opens and you're greeted by the rest of the crew, they all look tired.

“Aw come on!! You guys went heistin’ without me, didn't ya?” They all nod, smile on their faces.

“Its good to see you awake love!” Gavin chirps,

“Good to be awake Gav.”

“How do you feel?” Michael asks, he’s at your side, arms crossed.

“Ok I guess? I hurt but its not too bad.” Jeremy and Jack both say good, big smile on their faces.

“Wheres Geoff?” You ask, looking them curiously.

“hes… busy.” Jeremy says smirking, you look at him with question on your face.

“Well,” Jack starts, “we just wanted to say hello and make sure you’re feeling ok.” She smiles at you. Ryan tells you to give your list to Michael, and you do, warning him that with this gift comes great responsibility and if he fucks it up he won’t live to see Christmas. He just laughs and says that he’s on it. You spend a little more time with Ryan, frowning and cursing at your body for still be this exhausted after being asleep for a _week_. You fall asleep almost instantly when Ryan caresses you.

—

Michael was able to get everything you had wanted, and even made Gavin grab his gift so he wouldn’t see it. You spend most of the day wrapping presents. You get a little sad when you realize theres no tree to put these under and even if they somehow managed to get a decent one, theres no way they would decorate it. Christmas could potentially be ruined this year. You’re frowning when Ryan comes in with some food for you, tears in your eyes.

“Hey.. hey whats wrong?” He rushes to your side, hand on your back making sure to avoid any bad spots. You tell him its stupid, probably just the damn drugs making you feel so out of it. He helps you shower before you go to sleep. You go to bed a little sad that night, no cookies to bake, no food to prepare. nothing. Knowing them, its gonna be pizza for dinner on Christmas.. _Christmas_. Fucking stupid.

—

Ryan wakes you early on Christmas Eve, excitement in his voice.

“Whats up Ry?” You ask, not fully awake.

“Get dressed, come on.” He helps you up and out of that stupid hospital gown, helping you put on a pair on sweats and Christmas sweater. Nodding in approval looking you over. His arm around your waist as he guides you to the door, stopping and saying,

“Oh! I almost forgot!” And he puts your reindeer antlers on, _HE_ does, you tilt your head at him

“Perfect” he says with a smile,

“Ryan?” Is all you make out before he gets behind you and puts one hand on your eyes, other around your waist after you hear the door open. He leads you out, you’re not sure where but boy does it feel good to be out of that room.

“Ok, ready?” He says all giddy, you’ve never seen him like this. You nod,

“Uh yeah, Ry, I’m ready.” When he moves his hands away it takes you a second to adjust your eyes, natural sunlight filling the space. But then you're met with Christmas, thats the only way you could describe it as. Wreaths, stockings over the fireplace, little decorations all over the penthouse. and a _tree_! A beautiful, big, decorated tree and its perfect. Presents sit underneath, creating a picture perfect scene. You start to cry and turn to Ryan to find the rest of the crew behind you, watching you look around in amazement. They all have big smiles on their faces and you cry more.

“You… you guys..” They just nod. They did this for you,

“I love you all so much.” They know Christmas has always been important for you, but you didn’t think they cared enough about it to do this. Michael and Gavin are now at your side, arms around you.

“All for you, love! Ain’t it lovely!” He says, and you nod and nuzzle your head into his shoulder.

“But why?” A laugh escapes you when you see Geoff, he’s wearing Jacks old elf hat.

“Because we love you, thats why. Anything for our favorite girl.” Geoff says, almost petting your head.

“Geoffrey Ramsey, most wanted, brutal man in los Santos, loves me? And did this,” you look around, “for me? And is wear an elf hat, just for me? Well now I could just die happy.” Everyone laughs,

“Hey, no dying! And we also didn’t want you moping about all year because we ruined Christmas for you.” Jeremy says with a shrug and you laugh. Jack walks off to the kitchen,

“Care to help me, y/n?” She asks,

“You’re kidding.. you even.. you guys!!!!” You jump a little out of excitement, hiding the pain that just caused and make your way to Jack, showing her all your tips tricks and secrets. You all spend the day together, readying everything for tomorrow.

“You know,” jack says at one point, “Ryan was the one who suggested this. _Before_ you woke up. We’ve been working on this for awhile.” You smile. Somehow you knew that man was behind all this. You’re able to sleep in his bed tonight, snuggled against him. Before you both fall asleep you’re able to say,

“Thanks for this ‘Ryan.. I really do love you.. so much.” He pulls you in a little more,

“I know.. me too.”

—

The morning goes wonderfully, everything you could’ve wanted and more. Everyone happy with your gifts, a few tearing up at what you got. You’re all about the sentimental shit. After a lovely morning, you all settle for a lovely night. Warm, yummy food filling everyone up. Late that night you and Ryan are on the couch, fire cracking next you as you admire the tree. Everyone else is asleep. He gets up for a minute, almost inspecting the tree,

“Hey.. theres another present here… its for you” he says, wide smile on his face. You never expect nor want anything from the crew and they don’t ever buy Christmas presents. Ryan only gifting you things on important moments and you were perfectly happy with that. It was a gift just being with him. He sits back down with you, facing you this time, legs crossed. He hands you the box,

“here. Open it.” You look at him and he just nods, smile still wide on his face. You open it to find a neckless you’ve been eyeing for awhile.

“Ryan please, you didn’t have to.” You say, smiling, taking the neckless out. Its more beautiful then you remember.

“But I wanted to.” He says, eyes catching yours.

“Exactly for this reason. To make you happy. Thats all I want, y/n. Is you, and to make you happy. I love _you_.”

“My, careful who hears you say that. You might lose your reputation.” You tease, he rolls his eyes,

“I don’t care.” You squint your eyes at him, tilting your head slightly,

“Ryan?” Your breath quickens when you see him pull out a small black box, opening it to reveal a ring. The ring of your dreams,

“Ryan?!” You say again, shock and emotions fill you. You start to cry again, he just raises an eyebrow.

“So??” He says, a small laugh in his voice, you did think you could scream yes loud enough. You both happily embrace each other, kissing, stopping when you hear excited cheering. You turn to see the crew again, all happy.

“Aww she said yes!” Gavin says, running over to the two of you.

“Glad at least one person was able to break that shell of yours Ryan.” Geoff says, patting his back.

—

You never thought you’d get married and you certainly never thought it would be to Ryan, but here you are, Christmas a year later saying I do. You found out a few days after he proposed that the heist they went on was for that, Ryan was determined to get it. The guys doubted it was actually for what it was. You love Ryan, you love your crew, and you love your life. You love Christmas.


	2. A weird accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was... not what i wanted to write but hey, its what happened so whatever(like i really hate this because it really sucks but i dont have the time to redo it).  
> (this is with Michael btw!!)

Stupid fucking achievement hunter and their stupid fucking games. Stupid fucking Gavin for his clumsy hands and stupid, stupid, stupid fucking Jeremy for throwing the first punch because now you’re soaking fucking wet, starting to smell like a liquor store threw up on you and you’re _pissed_. The sound of laughter from the group(mainly Geoffs)making you infuriated. Of course today is the day you finally left your backpack back at the office,

“Its too much” they said, “do you really need to lug around all that shit?” Well.. apparently you do. Luckily you carry extra clothes with you and luckily you you’re not too far from the office but its the middle of fucking lunch and you’ve barely had anything to eat. Not wanting to deal with these _idiots_ right now you stand up and start walking, them calling “come on!!” all around.

Half way to the office you catch a whiff of yourself and scrunch your face in disgust. Its an unusually warm day this late into December but you’re thankful today wasn’t a stray 90 degree day. The warm Texas sun drying the alcohol and making your shirt stick to your skin. gross. You finally get into the building and let out a breath, heading straight for the AH office. You’ve worked for them for about two years now, you love them all dearly but fuck do they piss you off sometimes. You get to your desk, right next to Jeremy and Geoff, and reach down to your bag, pulling it into your chair. You pull your shirt off since no one is in the room and zip open your bag, grabbing your extra shirt. Thankful for wet wipes you start to clean yourself off, taking your bra off to try and clean it too when the door opens,

“Hey y/n, I thought you might be hungry after all that and so I brought you some-“ he looks up after the door shuts and his face instantly turns pink and you’re sure yours does to. You both awkwardly stand there for a second, situation not catching up to you yet, and when it does you feel like a fucking idiot yourself. Quickly crossing your arms and turning around, you let out a nervous laugh.

“uh.. um.. th-thanks Michael.. can you um..” You hear him shuffles,

“Oh fuck yeah sorry. I’m sorry.. just… sorry,” he repeats himself even when he leaves. You turn back around and finish cleaning yourself up quickly, throwing your bra and shirt back on and just going back to work, shooting a quick text to Michael that you’re decent and that you’re sorry.

He steps back in a few minutes later and doesn’t look at you, setting your food in the fridge and taking his own seat, headphones on. You want to die. The rest of the crew is back a minute or so later, all laughs and smiles instantly weaken when they feel whatever is in the room. They look at you and Michael cautiously, not knowing if you two had fought or something.. The worst part about it all is you’ve always had a thing for him but have always been too scared to do anything about it and this has sealed your fate. This is too awkward.

Filming sucks. Constantly teased about what happened at lunch, curious eyes whenever they mention Michael or you or hell, if you even talk to Michael. Its not hard to catch on that the two of you are ignoring each other. Between filming Gavin pulls you to the side,

“Everything alright, love?” You do a combination of nodding and shaking your head, he giggles,

“Well which is it?” You shrug.

“Oh come it, it couldn’t of been that bad,” you shoot daggers at him with your eyes and he puts his hands up defensively

“I’m sorry I’m just.. I’m so irritated today and when I came back to the office well… well I was changing in here and well.. when I was cleaning myself up Michael may or may not have walked in and I want to die.” His eyes widen for a second,

“You weren’t like.. Proper topless, right?” You cringe at the memory and slowly nod your head. He lets out a big laugh and you slap his arm, playfully.

“Gavin please. Please don’t tell anyone please.” He catches his breath and says he won’t. When the day is over you go home and cry a little, today sucked and you wish you didn’t have to go in tomorrow. Stupid fucking secret santa party.

—

“ALRIGHT, so everyone set your gifts here and Jack and I will hand them to you, got it?” Geoff says, everyone nods. Support team takes off with their gifts and they hand one to Ryan, then to Gav, to Jeremy, Geoff sets his on his desk and so does Jack, Michael gets his and then you.

Its around lunch and you haven’t opened yours yet, you want to save it. Andy comes in and thanks you for his gift, something Star Wars related you had found. You catch Michael staring at you but he looks away quickly, blushing. Giggles come from Gavin and a,

“What the fuck are you laughing at?!” Comes from Michael, only making him laugh harder. The guys leave for lunch and you decide to stay back, having packed a sandwich at home. You open your gift and laugh, note from Gavin reading,

 _“Thought a last minute change would fit you better. Happy Christmas, don’t do anything I wouldn’t (;”_ and you pull out a shirt, holes cut around the breasts. You can’t deny that it was funny but you put your best fake annoyed face on when they come back. Gavins smile widens when he sees you’ve opened it.

“Thanks for the fucking mean girls shit Gavin, merry Christmas to you too.” You throw the shirt at him and he laughs, rest of the gang joining in when Gavin holds the shirt up. You notice Michael tense a little. Things get awkward while recording the new Minecraft lets play,

“So Gavin, what was the gift about?” Ryan asks,

“Well, Ryan, our little friend here accidentally showed off her tits yesterday.” this receives lots of ‘what?’s and ‘tell us more’. You could choke him, but Michael beats you too it.

“You’re such an asshole Gavin..”

“Aw why you say that boi?” He frowns,

“You didn’t have to tell the entire fucking world.” Gavin shrugs,

“Its Christmas, everyone gets a present. Right Michael? Some people get two.” You sigh and roll your eyes.

“Gavin, buddy, please shut your fucking mouth.” You say, and he just shrugs again,

“All I’m saying is that sometimes people in this room walk in on other people and sometimes they see stuff. Don’t they Michael boy?” The room goes quiet and before anyone can answer the game ends and the video is already long enough so everyone shuts their shit off. Your phone goes off and you rush out to take it, its Blaine, making sure you would still film today. You totally forgot but you still have time, running back into the office to grab your backpack and head off.

You return later that day to the office to grab some things you had forgot. No one is there when you enter. You notice something on your desk as you walk closer, another present. You smile, wondering who it would be from but frown when you realize its probably a gag gift. You open it anyway and much to your surprise its actually something you’ve been wanting for awhile, something from your favorite game that sold out months ago and you weren’t able to snatch it. You smile wide and the door opens. A shy Michael walks through and smiles when he sees how happy you are,

“So.. you like it?” he rubs that back of his neck nervously,

“Like it? I love it! Michael, thank you!” You run and hug him and he quickly returns it, holding you tightly. You relax into him for a moment before he pulls away, blushing slightly

“listen..” you start, “I um.. I don’t want things to be weird between us, although thats a little late but… I’ve wanted to tell you for sometime now that I’ve had like the biggest, stupidest crush on you since.. well pretty much since I started working here and-,” you don’t get the chance to finish, his lips on yours. When he pulls away you know you’re blushing and god, you wish you could get this stupid fucking grin off your face but all you’re able to do is say,

“Michael?” He looks at you smiling,

“I mean.. I guess I feel the same.” Sarcasm filling his words, “I mean if I didn’t, I wouldn’t of got this for you I guess..” He says, putting his hands on your hips. You sway, humming slightly. You kiss him this time and you don’t pull away. After a few sold minutes of making out he pulls away and rests his forehead on yours,

“Merry Christmas, y/n.” He says and kisses you once more,

“Yeah.. Merry Christmas Michael.”

And it was. It was the best damn Christmas you’ve had. The crew didn’t stop teasing you and Michael when they found out but neither of you cared, happy to finally be together. A true Christmas miracle…


	3. Merry Geoffmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had something real cute and special planned out but i totally lost it by the time i was able to write. curses!!
> 
> sorry this one is shorter

You wake up on Christmas Eve to an empty coldness in the bed, with a frown you sleepily look over to see that Geoff is nowhere to be found. His shoes are gone and it doesn’t seem like he’s downstairs. You take your time getting up, putting on slippers and using the bathroom. Making your way down to the kitchen you frown again when you notice your favorite coffee is gone. Damn that Geoff. You make some cocoa instead, might as well be festive, you think. You smile when you notice the snow outside, a rarity in Texas for it to stick, but you having grown up on white christmases you couldn’t be happier. You throw some Christmas music on and finish wrapping some gifts. Geoff told you not to get him much this year, that he didn’t want or need anything but you couldn’t help yourself. You think you got pretty much every gift that made you think of Geoff. You went a little nuts in barnes and noble, realizing after the fact he would’ve been content(and probably better off)if you had just gotten him a gift card. The day passes pretty fast, and theres no sign of Geoff. You start to get a little worried, shooting him a quick text,

“You alright there, Geoff? Haven’t seen you all day. Starting dinner soon, be safe.” You go to type love you, but delete it. Its not that you haven’t _said_ it, its just.. Geoff hasn’t. Maybe its too soon, you always think but then you think about how you two had only been dating for a short amount of time before he asked you to move in but that was over a year now.. Oh well. You get a text back a few minutes later,

“Yeah, all ok babe. Busy out, be back soon. Save me a plate!” You smile, small sigh of relief escaping your mouth.

—

You eat dinner alone, wrapping a plate of Geoff. Its getting late and you frown as you get into bed by yourself. At one point, late in the night, you’re pulled from your sleepy state and you feel a warmth next to you, a small kiss on your shoulder. You smile as you fall back asleep, Geoff not far behind you, the comforting sound of his light snoring always rocks you to sleep.

He wakes you up in the morning, wrapping his arms around you, legs tangle with yours. His head rests agains your shoulder, placing kisses all over. You hum with happiness and turn over with a smile and kiss him,

“Ewwww y/n, morning breath.” He jokes with a fake disgust on his face.

“Oh shut up you.” You put a hand over his face. You go to get up and he pulls you back, smile wide on his face,

“Where do you think you’re going?” He says, pulling you in for a long kiss. This is what you love about him, the gentle, soft, loving side only you get to see all of in the morning. His jokey counter aside. Geoff has always made you feel special, like you’re the only person in the world. And sometimes he kisses you as if its the last time. Your heart always swells when he’s like this, maybe he does love you back. You sigh as you pull away,

“Well, Geoffrey, its Christmas and I gotta go make some breakfast.” You smile, kissing him once more before getting up. You look back at him before heading to the kitchen, and boy is he a good sight. Hair messy and he’s looking back at you, arm behind his head propping it up. You just laugh a little and leave.

You pop some Christmas music on and start on the day, first with breakfast. Before Geoff comes down you put all his presents around the tree. You two decided to open them later, when you get back from visiting with family.

“That smells good.” He says, wrapping his arms around your waist. You didn’t even hear him come down,

“Looks like you were good this year,” you thumb to the tree, “Santa stopped by!” You feel him turn his head slightly to look, and you feel him sigh into you,

“You didn’t have to do that, y/n.” You roll your eyes, you know you didn’t have to but you wanted to. And thats exactly what you say to him, shrugging.

When you two finish up breakfast you get dressed. You go all out, the most christmasy clothes you could find and when Geoff spots you he laughs, big and hearty. Thats something else you love about him.

“What?!” You say,

“Nothing you just-,” he interrupts himself with a laugh and you pout at him. He comes over and hugs you, placing a kiss on your head.

“You look great.” He giggles and you can’t help but laugh a little too.

Your first stop is to Jacks, just to say hello. Then you’re on the road for two hours to go visit some family. You and Geoff breaking into song on the way, making each other ache with laughter.

You spend a few hours with family, devouring yummy food and making sure to say thank you to everyone for their gifts.

—

When you and Geoff arrive home you’re both tired but not too tired, Geoff gets excited to see what you got him. He happily opens them all, thanking you with a kiss each time. You just smile at the sight, you love making him happy. After he’s done you both snuggle up next to each other on couch, fire crackling and Christmas music filling the silence in the house. You smile, you love this. Geoff looks at you and smiles,

“You know.. I got you some shit too…” your eyes light up when you look at him,

“Oh yeah?” He just nods and gets up,

“Be right back.. do not move!” His voice cracks and he gets a mischievous look on his face.

After a few minutes you hear him start down the stairs and when he makes it to the bottom you can’t help but let out a hearty laugh

“Geoff.. what the fuck” he’s dress up as Santa, costume loose on his figure, bad white wigs surrounding his face. He even has a fucking red sack over his shoulder. You can’t stop laughing and it grows when he speaks, his best ‘Santa’ voice on,

“HO its Geoffmas!! And you’ve been such a good girl this year! Ho ho ho!” Tears fill your eyes, and your stomach aches, this is the funniest fucking thing and you are forever going to hold his over his head.

“You’re such a fucking dork oh my god.” Your laugh grows a little more when he makes his way over to you, fake boots squeaking. He sets the bag down and takes a spot next to you and opens it, taking presents out and laying them in front of you on the coffee table. You’re a little surprised to see how much he’s gotten you, he usually likes a small Christmas. He must notice your reaction because he puts his hand on yours,

“You deserve this.” He says, you smile. You finish opening them, happy with every single one he got, all things you wanted. He’s back at your side now, holding you close. You pull the fake white hair off him,

“Thank you Geoff, for everything. I-“ you go to say it but stop yourself. He just smiles and giggles a bit,

“I know.” He says, “I love you too y/n..” He says softly as he kisses you.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner. But I do, I love you so much.” He hugs you tighter. you relax into him,

“Merry Christmas Geoff..” You smile,

“Merry Christmas, y/n.”

 

_(You definitely told AH about his stupid Santa suit and they definitely didn’t let it go.. for awhile at least.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this also sucks but i dont care!!! merry christmas!!!


	4. "You're bloody insane, you know that?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "yeah Gav, i know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the timing of this is off and makes no sense but oh well.

You’re so thankful for all your friends in achievement hunter, your family. But you’re most thankful for Michael who has kept your secret, and has helped you deal with it. Its such a ridiculous thing and you hate that you feel this way sometimes but fuck are you in love with Mr. Gavin Free. Its stupid, you’ve liked him since you started working here. Michael catches you looking at Gavin wistfully and sighs, wheeling his way over to you.

“You know you gotta tell him.. right?” You sighs,

“Yeah I know Michael.. its just... so stupid and it’d make things so awkward if he doesn’t feel even the slightest for me..”

“Right but he hasn’t _exactly_ made an effort to stop his dumbass not-flirting-flirting. Nothing there says he doesn’t like you.” You glare at him,

“Look, y/n, all I’m saying is he goes back to England for two weeks this Saturday, two days from now. Tell him tomorrow after work and then you don’t have to deal with each other for two whole weeks. Easy peasy.” He rubs is hands together as if he’s dusting them off.

“Cool ok but it would’ve still _happened_. So what about when he comes back?” Michael rolls his eyes,

“Well, asshole, you both would have two fucking weeks to sort your shit out. I’m sure the awkwardness would be less by then. You’ll be fine, just do it!!” You know you have to, and Michael has a point.. you think for a minute before you nod.

“Fine, I’ll fucking do it. But you-“ you poke your finger in his chest,”have to make sure its just him and I here, ok? I don’t want an audience for this.” Michael nods in agreement. What the fuck are you doing?! You work late that night and crash as soon as you get home, what a long day.

—

You wake up the next morning feeling a mix of emotions, mostly excitement and nervousness. Today is the day… today is the day you tell Gavin you’re in love with him. Today is the last day of work before Christmas. Today will be an eventful day and for the first time in a long time you actually feel _rested_ , like you finally got some good sleep.. and then you look at your clock and spring out of bed. Ohhh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy. You’re so fucking late to work how the fuck? You look to where your phone usually sits and find it empty. Looking for it everywhere as you get dressed, making sure to dress a little nicer than usually. No sign of your phone. You assume you must have left it at the office. You run to your car and speed a little to work, running inside.

You punch the code in for the AH office and step inside, both Michael and Gavin missing from their seats. The rest of the guys greet you with sad eyes,

“Im so so so sorry I’m late. I fucking forgot my phone here,” when you pick it up the screen comes to life and you notice all the notifications. Michael tried calling you several times and your phone is filled with texts from him from early this morning,

_“Hey, just got a text from Gav. His flight is changed so he’s leaving today. He’ll only be at work for a few hours. Make or break time, y/n”_

_“Hello??? You need to get here soon, you’ll miss your chance”_

_“Are you alive?? Fucking wake up you’re almost late for work.”_

_“Annnnnd you’re late and I just realized your phone is sitting right here. Fuck”_ the door opens and you can feel the tears coming. Its Michael,

“Is he?” You ask, gripping your phone. Michaels head dips and he lets out a small ‘yeah. You just missed him..’ You feel your heart ache,

“Aww now y/n will never tell Gavin she loves him!” You turn to Geoff, cheeks pink. The guys laugh,

“You.. you know?” He laughs harder,

“We all do.” He says,

“Its pretty obvious..” Ryan adds,

“Do you think he knows?” You say quietly.

“No, with his fucking idiot brain, he probably wouldn’t know even it you did say it to his face.” Geoff replies. You frown, taking a seat.

“What am I gonna do?” You hear Michael huff,

“You know what you gotta do? You gotta book a flight out for the next trip to England and go tell him..” He jokes but you stew the thought for a moment before nodding slightly,

“I will fucking pay you $1000 if you go and book a flight right now.” Geoff laughs and you say ok and begin typing. Jeremy watches your screen, eyes widening for a moment before he says,

“And she’s done it!!” The guys gasping, running over to look at your screen.

“I was fucking joking!! What the fuck!!!” Michael is doubled over laughing, Geoff just says ‘shhiiiitttttt’ and sits back down.

“Hey, at least we won’t have to constantly see her eye-fuck Gavin.” Jeremy says, making everyone laugh harder.

“Do you even know where Gavin lives?” Jack points out, you frown.

“no.. Geoff?” You know he knows, he sighs,

“For a $1000 I’ll tell you.” The guys call out his name

“Alright alright, so first you need to go to…” he writes everything down for you. He lets you go home early and you pack up a bag and make your way to the airport. You can’t believe you’re doing this.

—

You’re flight is long and painful but as soon as you’ve landed your heart begins to race. What the fuck are you doing? Getting through customs was a bitch and making your way through the airport is also a real bitch. The Christmas rush in the air. When you make it outside you catch your breath, cheeks turning pink from the cold. You hail a cab and start your way to Gavin because your dumbass forgot to book a hotel and you just want to get this over with. You try your best to hype yourself up and prepare for the worst. As you get a few minutes out ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You’ conveniently comes on and you laugh, figures. When you pull up you see a beautifully decorated house and figures moving in the window, your heart races as you step out of the cab. You grab your bags and thank the driver, who offers to stay and wait. You consider it but tell him its ok, he wishes you a happy Christmas and drives off.

You stand there for a few minutes, probably looking like a fucking creep. You eventually start to walk, mind unsure, and you’re soon at the door. Your fist ghosting over it, you notice the doorbell and figure its best to ring that. You hear someone come to the door, it opens,

“Can I help you?” An older woman asks,

“Yeah um.. is Gavin here?” She nods,

“Just a moment.” She closes the door again and you hear her call for him. You turn away, too scared to face him. You hear the door creak open again and he speaks,

“Uh hello? Can I help you?” You take a breath in and turn around. His eyes widen when he sees you, you go to speak but nothing comes out,

“Y/n? What are you doing here? Or rather, why are you here?” His brows furrow at you. You close your eyes and take another breath in,

“Gavin, I was going to finally tell you this at work before you left but you up and changed plans on me.” He looks at you confused, his cheeks a little flushed,

“Gav i’ve been in love with you for sometime now and I know its stupid and ridiculous but I just wanted you to know..” He laughs,

“You flew all the way here, just to tell me that?” You nod, embarrassed now. You’re so stupid, you frown.

“You’re bloody insane, you know that?!” he says, laughing a little still.

“Yeah Gav, I know.” You don’t know where this comes from but you get a weird surge and you just kiss him. He’s clearly shocked at first but relaxes and kisses you back. Long and slow, you can taste the passion. When he pulls away you’re both breathless, both blushing. He smiles at you,

“I guess I should tell you that I’ve felt the same for awhile too, took you long enough to admit it.” You smile as he pulls you back in for a kiss.

“Now tell me,” he says opening the door, “do you have a place to stay or what?” You shake your head, he laughs harder. He sets your bags next to the door. You’re greeted by warmth and the smells of Christmas, Christmas music playing softly. Gavins arm wraps around your waist as he brings you in further to meet his family. His mother tell him its about damn time, apparently Gavin has talked about you a lot. Which makes you smile. You fly back out Christmas Eve so you can be home for Christmas Day. You haven’t been this happy in a long time.

You wanted to trick the boys into think it went bad when you returned to work but Gavin flew home early and the two of you couldn’t help but embrace each other, kissing tenderly, smiles on both of you.

“Sooo.. it went well?” Jeremy asks, and you all laugh.

“Yeah Jeremy, it went well.”


	5. 'What's the name for the order?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the man sighs, "Santas little helper..."

You’ve always had a love hate relationship with Christmas, on one hand, you love it. The happiness and spirit that fills the air, the love and giving, family. But on the other… you fucking hate it. You hate it because work. You work in a small bakery/coffee shop in downtown los Santos and its always busiest during the holidays. A safe haven of sorts from the crazy world outside. Los Santos is dangerous during the holidays. More breaking and entering, more stealing, and a lot more heisting. Today is no different, as you walk in and are greeted with the news that two of your coworkers called out sick.

“sooo.. we’re understaffed? Fucking wonderful..” On a Wednesday that would’ve been fine, even yesterday but today is Friday and this damn city comes to life on Fridays.

The rush starts fast, you, Miles, and Barbara barely able to keep up with orders. Selling out of things fast and having to deal with mobs of angry customers as Miles goes to bake more. You silently curse Burnie, the owner and your boss, for never fucking showing up to help. You’ve never minded the gangs that much, if you’re being honest, what you hate though is the sleazy low life wannabes who come in, always on busy days like today, and just flirt. Don’t order anything and just hold up the line to _flirt_. You wouldn’t mind it _if_ they did order something because you’d throw on your charm for tips, but they don’t and they just make everyone else angry. The rush goes for awhile, pushing through lunch and no one is able to take a break.

As soon as the rush started it ends, leaving a few customers scattered through the small building in seats. You glance over to your coworkers and they’re exhausted and clearly in need of a break. You tell them to go, you can manage for awhile. They ask if you’re sure and you tell them you’re fine, they need it. You’ve been at this longer then they have, you’re use to it at this point. After they leave you take a minute of yourself, drinking some water and shooting an espresso, munching on a cookie real quick. A mother comes in with her daughter, who runs to the glass showcase with amazement and this is sometimes what makes it all worth it. The wonder and astonishment that people sometimes get, mostly kids, at cakes and cookies. The mother orders 6 flower cookies and you’re one short so you let her know you’ll be right out, you need to ice the last one. Her daughter asks if she can come watch and you agree. Taking her just off the counter, she watches intently as the royal icing falls on the cookie. As they’re headed out you hear her tell her mom about it,

“Mom that was awesome!!! I wanna be a baker when I grow up!!!” And you smile. You love these moments. Your smile fades when you see the black SUV pull up, windows blacked out. You watch as five men and a red haired woman step out, all with amused faces except a shorter male. You study him for a moment, he’s dressed in a purple jacket with an orange shirt below and you can see purple hair sticking out from under his cowboy hat, you could only assume his hair was the same. He was cute, really cute. The crew walked in with hushed laughs, waving at you as they took seats towards the back, phones being pulled out. The shorter man makes his way to you,

“Hi! What can I get for you today?” he hesitates for a second, blushing cheeks,

“Hi-“ he looks at your name tag,”y/n, could I get…” and he orders six different desserts,

“Will that be all?” He sighs,

“Could I get a large hot chocolate?”

“Sure thing!” You say with a smile,

“Great then thats all.” You nod, finishing punching it in.

“What’s the name for the order?” He looks over to his crew with pleading eyes. They all laugh and give him a thumbs up, the man sighs,

“Santas little helper…” you hold back your laugh. You get whats going on here.

“Your order will be out in a few minutes, it’ll be handed out over there.” You point to the counter a few feet from you. He nods and walks over to his crew, who hands him a bag and he’s off to the bathroom. The crew watches you work, small laughs escaping them when you start placing items on the counter. You grab a large cup and write ‘Santas little helper’ on it with a laugh. You also leave a small note that reads,

 _“When you’re done helping the big guy call, call me(:”_ and you put your number. You don’t usually do this sort of thing but he’s cute and his days is pretty shitty so why not.

You fill the cup with hot cocoa, the smell is always amazing to you. You set it down, you know you need to call it out but you don’t want to. The place is starting to fill up again and Barbara and Miles are back from break. You close your eyes and with a breath say,

“Order for Santas little helper is ready.” And you hear the place fill with laughter, an infectious one coming from the tattooed man in the group. The bathroom doors open and when the man walks out he’s dressed up in an elf costume, scowl on his face. Your hands cover your mouth as you start giggling, the laughing from the people surrounding you grows. You feel so bad for him as he grabs his food and starts walking out, crew in tow, almost doubled over in laughter. When they get halfway to their car, you see him turn around and catch your eyes. He found your note. Your cheeks burn hot and you see him blush slightly. You give him a thumbs up and he smiles.

You’re closing up later when you hear a noise come from the front, did you forget to lock the doors? You step out to see a man standing, back facing you.

“Hey sir, I’m sorry we’re closed.” He turns around and much to your surprise its the guy from earlier,

“Shouldn’t you be helping Santa, seeing as Christmas Eve is tomorrow?” He frowns a little, you giggle,

“I’m sorry, I actually felt pretty bad earlier.” He chuckles,

“You’re fine, y/n.” You like how he says your name.

“Did you mean it?” He asks, “to call you?” Seriousness fills his eyes,

“Yeah.. I did.” You blush and you see him smirk. Before you can say anything, his lips are on yours, hungry. He pulls away and you pout,

“Just making sure.. call ya later.” He says with a wink and with one last kiss he starts on his way out.

“The names Jeremy, by the way.” Your head connects the dots, you knew there was something familiar about him.

“Wait like, ‘Rimmy Tim’ Jeremy????” He just laughs and shrugs, wishing you a merry Christmas, walking to his car. When he pulls away you see the color scheme and smile. You just asked out and kissed one of the most wanted men in this city… Merry Christmas indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldnt think of anything good for jeremy but this came to mind so ya know.
> 
> sorry this one is super short.


	6. Chicken noodle soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack is the real mvp friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet... kinda
> 
> (i couldnt think of a fucking thing for Jack and yeah.. sorry lmao)

You don’t want to go into the office today, you feel like absolute shit. But its the last day before of work before you break for Christmas and enough people are out already. When you walk in you see that only Jack and Ryan are in today,

“Hey guys.” You say, nose stuffy, throat hoarse.

“Damn, you sound like shit.”

“Thanks Ry, much appreciated.” You roll your eyes at him, tossing a pingpong ball at him. You guys film a few videos, your throat never feeling better. You start editing some videos that need to come out next week when Ryan and Jack leave for whatever it is they needed to do. Editing takes you a little longer than you had hoped, you’re handing the finished videos off by lunchtime. The guys aren’t back yet and you can’t stop yawning so you decide to take a nap.

You’re awakened an hour later by a hand on your shoulder, you open your eyes and see Jack. He’s smiling over you,

“hey.. I brought you some chicken noodle soup, eat up.” He sets it down on your desk, along with some water and some cold medicine. You thank him as you sit down. He nods. It feels good going down your throat, and its nice and warm in your tummy. You hum out of happiness,

“Good?” Jack asks,

“Yeah, its great. Thank you!” You smile at him, he smiles back.

Its the end of the day and you’re packing up, you say bye to Ryan, wishing him a merry Christmas. When its just you and Jack in the room he stops at your desk,

“Hey, these are just some things from Caiti and I.. Merry Christmas, y/n.” You smile, taking the bag.

“Thanks Jack, but I didn’t get you guys anything.” You frown slightly, he chuckles

“Don’t worry about it! Feel better, ok?” You nod, and he puts a hand on your back, smiles, and walks off.

“Merry Christmas Jack!”

“Merry Christmas y/n!” and then he left. You left work with a smile on your face, feeling better. You loved these boys so much, and you guess they love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is, friends, the last shite chapter. hope you enjoyed.
> 
> have a merry christmas!!! now back to Blackwood...

**Author's Note:**

> why yes, these DID distract me fro Blackwood.


End file.
